The Last Man On Earth
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: Kagome, a best selling author who suffers from a severe phobia of the outdoors, has lived many years secluded in her mansion. She accidentally wishes on a mystical typewriter for a fictitious boy from her dreams to come to life. But what she got isn't exactly what she wished for. Who is this boy, really? Can he help Kagome uncover her past and overcome her fears?
1. My Life

**(I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA)**

**I started writing this fic a looong time ago. It's about time I posted it since it's like 80% written**

**Hope you all enjoy! Please review**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

_The sound of the rippling water danced into her eardrums as she splashed her feet along the shore. The beautiful glowing moon and stars stared down at her, granting her a spotlight, as the only woman on earth pranced naked on the beach. "I am free!" She exclaimed as the grains of sand clung between her toes with each frivolous step. "There is just one thing I desire." _

"Kagome! Would you like something to eat?" Mom. You've broken my concentration once again.

"Mom! I'm working!"

"But sweetheart, aren't you hungry?"

I could hear my stomach grumbling beneath the sound of my typing, but I couldn't stop. I was inspired.

"I suppose."

Mom brought up a wonderful helping of soup and breadsticks on the side. She even made me lemonade. She's such a kind and patient person.

"Thank you, mom! It looks delicious."

"You're welcome, dear." She said with a beautiful, endearing smile. She always smiles. It makes the dreary days seem happy. I don't know how she always manages to smile, but that's just why I love her so much.

This soup is perfect for the evening. I'm assuming there was a change in the weather lately. I don't bother to look. I haven't looked out the window in weeks. I've been so wrapped up in this book and I refuse to listen to the radio, or watch television for that matter. Mother keeps all that modern technology in her room. It's distracting.

I guess my phobia of the outdoors and public places have taken a toll on my life. Aside from being a best-selling author, I'm a coward. I receive fan mail often. Hundreds of letters a week from readers who tell me how inspiring my stories are and how wonderful a person I am. Wonderful? They hardly know me. I'm shamefully dull and the only exciting stories of life I have to share are in my head.

I was diagnosed with agoraphobia in my early childhood. I don't remember what brought it about. Mom believes I've pushed it out of my mind intentionally and one day I will remember but I shouldn't force it. There are a lot of things from my childhood I don't remember, unfortunately. Actually, I don't remember anything before my 7th birthday. It's like I woke up one day and…forgot. I wish she would just tell me. Perhaps she believes I'm not ready to know.

Countless professionals have come here in an effort to help me, but each one walked out on me, frustrated and rendering me helpless. Everyone that's ever been in this house with me has run away out of frustration. My brother Sota and Grandpa moved away because the environment was too morbid and depressing.

Is that all I do? Make people sad? It's like I've cursed this beautiful house that my great grandfather built with his own two hands.

Good thing I have mom here. No one else will put up with me. No one else will love me. People don't come to visit. People just don't bother. They write letters and call every once in a while, but no one cares. I have no one. I've never been to a school. I don't have any friends. I've never been in love. It's unfathomable. How can one who's been alone for so long and never been in love write best-selling romance novels? I guess I have one heck of an imagination. Or maybe I'm insane.

But what good will my imagination do anymore besides make a living for me? I'm 19, I write books and mom tells me I'm beautiful every single day…but what else is there for me to tell? I couldn't write a story about my own life.

_Sigh. _Maybe I should stop pitying myself. This is my life. I've lived it for so long, what difference should it make now? It's never going to change.

"I can't even finish this book I've been working on!" I banged my fist on the table and yelled.

How can I finish this book? What does this woman desire? I don't even know what I desire. There is nothing more in this world for me.

I took the pages I wrote for that book and locked them away in my drawer labeled "for future reference". I've never started a story and not finished it. One day I will go back to it.

But not today. I'm just going to go to bed.

* * *

I woke up to the sun blaring in my face through my window. Mom must've opened my curtain last night. Not that I mind or anything. It feels so warm. It's the only sense of the outdoors I can really get without panicking and I immensely enjoy it. I stretched, got out of bed and put on my slippers.

Strange. The house is very silent. I can't hear the sound of mom's TV, nor do I hear her making any movement. I guess she's sleeping in. Taking care of me _is_ exhausting.

I ran a bath for myself and sat in the tub, thinking about what I should begin writing about. Maybe I should stray away from romance and write an adventure novel? Perhaps even science fiction? How about a fairy tale? Each idea I run through, I draw a blank and always turn right back to romance. What is it about romance that draws me so much? I've never even spoken to a boy!

_Sigh_. It would be so amazing to fall in love.

I stepped out of the bath and still the house was silent. I knocked on mom's door and heard no response. The house is eerily silent. I can hear my own heart beat. I'm starting to get worried.

As rude as it may be, I opened mom's door and walked in. She's lying in her bed still and pale, even paler than me from the lack of sunlight. Is she sick?

"Mom? Are you alright? Do you need something?" I called out to her, but she didn't respond. Mom is a light sleeper, but she didn't even open her eyes when I came into the room. I checked her pulse and it was low…almost inexistent. I quickly grabbed her cell phone off her dresser and dialed 911.

They should be here soon. I'm going to sit by her bedside until they get here.

"Mom, please be okay. I love you so much."

My attention was brought to a notepad on her bedside with a letter addressed to me written on it.

_My darling daughter Kagome,_

_I know you have been suffering a great deal and believe me when I say I have tried my hardest to be here for you. I hope I've done a good job as your mother. Lately, I've grown very ill. I didn't want to worry you, but I don't think I have much time left, nor do the doctors. I wish I could stay by your side forever, but I can't. I've clung to life as hard as I could, but life itself has given up on me. I've already written my will and I am entrusting you with something very special and valuable. I'm leaving behind my_

That's where the letter ends. Halfway through, I was already in tears. I feel like I'm the one to blame for this. I can't lose my mom. I just can't!

"Mom, why didn't you tell me you were sick? I would have told you to pour all my earnings from my books into your treatment!"

I hear the ambulance outside. I hope they can take care of mom.


	2. My Dreams

We held a service for mom inside the house. Grandpa, Sota and some other people showed up. Everyone was glaring at me as though they believe it was my fault. That perhaps I killed her. I sped up her aging process because I was so needy. Maybe it was my fault. No. It _was_ my fault. I killed her. I killed the only person I had in the world by simply existing.

Maybe I don't deserve to live anymore.

As everyone left the house, they said goodbye, but never once did anyone say "sorry for your loss." Doesn't anyone realize I lost everything when my mom passed? It's fine. Get out of my house.

* * *

Once the last person was finally gone, I locked the door and cried harder than anyone could cry. I was wailing, screaming in agony. If we didn't own such a large estate, neighbors would have heard and called the police as if I were being murdered in here. The house feels empty. Its warm homey feeling died along with mom. I miss her smile, her laugh, and hearing her annoying TV blaring in the morning.

I'm sleeping in her room tonight. The bed still smells like her. I've even turned the TV on to feel like she was with me. I watched for a little while. Some soap opera was on. A woman and man were reuniting with one another and kissing and crying. How nice it would be to have that. I fell asleep watching that show as I dreamt about that story I locked away in my drawer.

_I was walking along the shore in the evening listening to the sound of the waves. I was outside and I wasn't afraid. The air felt so wonderful along my skin and the salty sea air was so vivid. I felt so free. I danced along that shore, just as the woman in my book did. I was so filled with happiness. I twirled and giggled like a young child until I fell down, the shore water splashing over me, getting into my mouth. I wasn't upset about the sand or water in my hair. The wonderful feeling made it so worthwhile._

_I heard footsteps crunching in the sand, coming my way. A man? The figure was built like a man. Tall, muscular, wearing a ripped white shirt and black pants. He had beautiful, long white hair. As he got closer, I stood up, tried to brush some of the sand out of my hair and smoothed out the white dress I had on. Once he was nearer, I saw his ocher eyes. Wow, this man is beautiful. He grabbed my hand as I gazed at him. He was so incredibly handsome that I didn't even care where he was taking me. We walked hand in hand. His touch felt so warm. I could feel his life flowing through him. _

_He looked at me and smiled, causing a blush to kiss my face._

"_Where are we going?" I asked him._

_He didn't respond. Not the talkative type, I suppose? We walked towards the end of the beach and found ourselves at a fishing dock. The place felt so familiar. I'm not sure why… _

_We walked onto the dock and stared out to sea. Well, he stared out to sea and I stared at him. I was intrigued with his ears. They were on top of his head, white like his hair and perky like a dog's. He was one of those hybrid creatures or something. Maybe I could in fact write science fiction. I just had so many questions about this man. Who is he? Where did he come from? What does his voice sound like? What was he doing in my dream? Had I seen him before somewhere? _

_I noticed that he never let go of my hand. Not once. He held it like it was the natural thing to do. I liked the way I felt when he held my hand. I was so filled with joy and my heart was racing at an abnormal speed. I made a bold move and hugged him. I was so happy that someone was near me and I just wrapped my arms around him. I was even happier when he didn't pull away. As a matter of fact, he held me. The feeling of his hard, warm chest and the sound of his paced heartbeat were all so beautiful. _

_I think I love this man. I embraced him tighter and heard the sound of his heart skip a beat. Does he love me too? I looked up at him and he was looking at me. He leaned in closer. Is he about to kiss me? I closed my eyes and perked out my lips waiting to feel his against mine._

At that moment in my dream, the sound of my doorbell woke me up. I don't really care who it is, so I'm not changing my clothes.

I opened the door and a short bald headed man with a beard came in.

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi. I am Haru Sasaki, your mother's lawyer. I've come to read her will."

I guess now I can find out what was so special that she was leaving me.

"Follow me." I brought the man into our guest seating area by the door.

"Your mother requested that I did this after her funeral arrangements, since you're the only one in her will. Now. It reads:

_To my only daughter, I leave everything I own. I leave my most prized possession, a typewriter in my closet to her as well._

She has also requested that a food delivery service be hired for you, so I arranged that myself."

This man seems pretty nice. I'm just waiting for him to blame me for this like everyone else did.

"You know," He began. Okay here it comes.

"your mother was a very kind woman and she cared about you very much. She was more than a client to me. She was a long time friend. I know how difficult this time is for you, and I hope you can make the best of it. I am deeply sorry for your loss."

He's what?

"T-Thank you. Your words mean a lot to me. Everyone else blamed me for her passing because I needed so much from her."

He shook his head in contest. "You are not to blame for this at all. Don't let what they said get to you. I know your mother just wanted to help you." He closed his briefcase and stood. "It was very nice to meet her beautiful daughter in person."

I smiled. Something I thought I'd never do again. I cracked a real smile. Someone called me beautiful! "Thank you." I shook his hand.

"If you need anything at all, please contact me." He handed me his card and let himself out.

And I'm alone again. I threw his card into a vase by the door. I never intend to call that man. I need to learn to get by on my own now. I don't have much of a choice.

* * *

I went back to mom's room to find that typewriter she left me. I've never even heard of this typewriter. She never mentioned it to me a day in her life. I would have certainly been using it. Not just because I write, but also because it's hers!

I rummaged through her closet until I found a trunk. I struggled to pull it out the closet and opened it in the closet doorway. Inside, there was a beautiful pink and glowing typewriter. Who knew there was a typewriter that could give off such a vibrant, supernatural radiance such as this! It's unlike any I'd ever seen. I'm just ready to throw mine into the trash and start using this right away. As I dug around in the trunk, I found a note.

_Kagome, this will make all your dreams come true. I love you._

_- Mom_

Tears filled my eyes again. The loss of mom is so incredibly painful, I want to cry all the time. I want to cry an ocean and drown in it. Things are so hollow without her. I've become so hollow without her. I just want her to bring me soup again and shoot me that lovely smile before walking out the room.

I'm never going to see that smile again…

The only way I'm going to be able to cope with my pain is to drown myself in my writing. That's right! I can add that dream I had to my story. I quickly went to work carrying that heavy typewriter to my office.

I pushed my old one off to the side and put mom's in its place. I don't know anything about this heirloom, except that it belonged to her and that's enough for me.

I pulled that book I had started out my drawer and placed the unfinished page into the typewriter. As I readied myself to type, mom's warmth returned to the house, like her spirit was going to help me through this. As long as I have her typewriter, I won't feel lonely anymore.

But…

That dream I had. That cute dog-eared man was about to kiss me. While that may have been a dream, everything I felt was real. I remember the taste of the ocean and the feeling of the air on my skin. It was beautiful. It almost makes me wish I could go outside without being so fearful.

"But I do wish that man was real." I thought out loud, talking no one in particular.

I began typing my recollection of that dream in third person as I sensed a strange essence of life in this typewriter. It's so warm and beautiful. I feel so happy and inspired. Perhaps, I will finish this book before my deadline.

_The mysterious man blessed her lips with the feeling of his. Her heart fluttered and she saw the sparks of fireworks behind her eyelids. The sound of angels singing echoed around her so beautifully and the salty air was mixed with the sweet, intoxicating scent of his body. His lips felt_

Wait.

I can't write this part. I want to know how it felt for real! I really want this man to kiss me! I know it may seem strange, but this particular story is giving me a great deal of trouble. I just wish this story could be based off fact! I can't describe how this man would feel. I'm not inspired to do this.

My imagination will not suffice.

I'm putting this story back in my drawer. I don't know if I will ever finish it. This is so strange. I've always been able to make up stories. Now I want to write something real? Was it because of how vivid that dream was? What difference would it make anyway?

I suppose I'll start something new tomorrow.


	3. My Desires

I slept so peacefully. I slept in mom's bed again with the TV on. Last night, I watched the news. All the suffering in the world makes me glad I stay in the comforts of my home.

I heard strange sounds in the middle of the night. The sounds of typing. I figured I was imagining it and took myself back to sleep.

Ahh, Well! It's time to get out of bed and do some writing. The moment I got to my office, I notice something odd. My most recent chapter of that book I could've _swore_ I locked away last night is sitting in my typewriter with a portion of it written!

I should be scared and probably run and hide in my room but curiosity got the best of me and I've already started reading it.

_"The mysterious man loved the feeling of the woman's lips. His heart jumped at an incredible pace as she accepted his affections. He felt so terribly lonely. The last man on earth had never imagined there was a last woman. Seeing that beautiful girl quickly cast his loneliness away. He would have done anything to get her. 'I guess she's as lonely as me.' He thought as he clutched her tightly like he was afraid she'd slip away. As the woman gave into his embrace, he wondered what he could do to make her happy."_

Okay, this is really weird. What's even weirder about the whole ordeal is…this piece is excellent! I want to continue it. I actually feel inspired. I honestly have no clue who wrote this: possibly an angel? Maybe mom helped? She used to be a writer as well. I don't know and I don't exactly care. I know, I know it's weird. I'm being a bit too carefree about this. But I have a very secure estate so I don't believe there's some nutcase in my home and I _do_ believe in the supernatural. So why should I be concerned that someone—or something is trying to assist me in finishing this book?

Well...here I go.

_The woman felt relieved as that mysterious man held her in his arms, providing protection and bliss she so desperately needed. The young woman, however, desired more. She had emotional desires. She desired to know this man better. How would he like his eggs? Would he want to be woken up with a kiss or a sweet whisper? Would he be rough or gentle? She desired to know the length of his temper and the strength of his heart. She desired to know if he would be patient with her and accept her many flaws. Would he stick by her? Would they fall in love forever? She desired to acquaint herself in complete nakedness before him, soul exposed before soul. She desired to know everything._

_She desired, him entire._

I'm satisfied with this piece. I don't know where I want to go next, but I'm hungry.

* * *

I went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Pancakes will do. Mom loved my pancakes. She used to put strawberries on top of them. She would sit at the kitchen table and smile through each little bite she took.

I hate sitting at the table eating alone.

I ended up making enough for two people. Figures. That's how I always did it. I'll put away the rest of them. I guess I'll eat them later.

As I ate my breakfast and enjoyed my glass of milk, I heard that typing again. I ran upstairs like an agile cat but when I got to my office, I saw no one in there. The typing sound had ceased. Now I'm convinced it's someone from beyond helping me write this. I looked over at the paper in the typewriter to see what had been written.

_He desired to see her smile. He desired to know how quickly she opened her eyes in the morning and if she liked the glare of the sun kissing her face. He desired to know if the birds chirping would lighten her mood. He desired to watch how she ate breakfast and wondered if she'd notice him at the table, watching her. He desired to know how she smelled fresh out the shower. He desired to know how she liked to be held, if she cried easily or needed emotional support. He desired to know what angered her, frightened her, and made her who she was. He desired to know what was deeper than her bones and what made up the contents of her soul. He wanted to know what was past the flaws, bumps, cracks, bruises and scars._

_He desired, her entire._

"I really do wish a man like this existed. Someone made for me. _Sigh. _Oh well. Thank you! Whoever you are, for helping me write my book." I spoke out to that supernatural being that wrote the wonderful pieces of my book. Of course, I didn't expect a response. I just wanted to show my appreciation.

I think I'll have a little fun with this story and give this mysterious man a bit of depth. I'll just…delve into my imagination a bit and design my dream guy.

Let's see, let's see.

This man from my dream had ears like a dog.

His name is…Inu…yasha? Why did that name, of all names come into mind? Hmm…guess I'll use it. I'm just going with the flow anyway.

_This mysterious man, named Inuyasha, was an incredibly strong and courageous man, strong-willed and independent with a mind of his own. His loyalty was unquestionable and being protective was second nature to him. He appeared to have a rough past that he overcame and it made him who he was today._

_As the man opened himself up to the woman, she fell hopelessly in love with him. She learned about his talents and abilities from spending so much time with him. His greatest ability of all was the ability to stand by her and love her, even when he was angry._

_Sigh. _Writing this is depressing me. I've come to the realization that I will never be like the woman in this book. Unlike this lucky girl, I'm going to be alone forever.

I'm going to take a nap.

* * *

I'm sleeping in my own bed for a change. I opened the curtain slightly and looked outside at the trees and their gorgeous red leaves. Autumn. What a lovely season. I feel like an outsider looking in. The world is such a big beautiful place that I don't know at all.

Sometimes I wonder if I'll get over this fear and anxiety. Can I do it on my own? I'm just a fragile soul. I'd probably break if I stepped foot out this door.

"I'm going to forget about all of this!" and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in the early evening. I think. The sun is going down. That's all I know. As I stretched and got out of bed, I heard footsteps. The typing was one thing, but the footsteps really scared me. Maybe mom's presence is still in the house?

I decided to do what any rational adult would do in this situation. I'm going to hide under my blanket.

The footsteps are lurking, like whoever it is…is lost. If it were mom, she wouldn't lurk. She wouldn't pace the house back and forth frantically. Now I'm horrified. I'm shivering under my blanket, as the footsteps get closer to my bedroom. The lurking steps got louder and louder and louder until they stopped.

I'm breathing heavily, clutching my chest as the silence heightens my fears. Did the mysterious walker disappear into thin air?

I lifted my head from beneath my blanket but quickly pulled it back when I heard my doorknob turning.

I can feel a panic attack coming on. My heart is thumping, my temperature is rising and I can't catch my breath. I started to cry as my door creaked open and the footsteps slowly came towards my bed. There's nowhere for me to run and I have no idea what's going to happen to me.

The owner of the footsteps is inside my room! I only hear the floorboards beneath their feet as they stand over me. Why are you just standing there!? What are you going to do?

I didn't dare look but I shrieked at the top of my lungs when this stranger tapped me.

* * *

**oh wow**

**thank you all for giving my fic a chance! please continue to read and review. I promise it'll only get better as it unfolds :]**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	4. My Dreams II

Upon my shriek, I heard a man shout and fall over in turn. I peeked from under the blanket and saw a frightened man clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

This man…

White hair…

Ocher eyes…

Tall muscular build…

Fuzzy ears…

Am I awake right now? I pinched myself hard. _Ouch!_ I guess I am awake.

I pulled the covers off my head completely and stared at the man on the floor.

He looked at me, a bit puzzled and very angry.

I did what seemed most appropriate in that instant. I touched his ears.

"Hey, don't do that!" He demanded as he inched away from me. His back was against the wall as he studied me suspiciously. "Where the hell am I?"

"Uh…my house in Tokyo? How did you get in?"

"I dunno." He groaned. "I just…woke up in that room down the hall on the floor."

Is he talking about my office? There's only one room at the end of the hall! I walked halfway into the hallway and pointed. "That room?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded.

Remember when I said I believed in the supernatural?

Well I don't believe this! What is he doing here? The same white haired dog-eared man from my book! He's even wearing the torn white shirt and black pants.

I knelt very close to him and he backed up even more like he was going to go through the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He questioned in a fearful and angry tone.

I'm sniffing him. He smells just like the beach! And he has that same scent from my dream.

"Um…were you on the beach before you ended up here?"

"Yyyeah…"

"What were you doing there?"

"Nothing. Just walking around."

Just walking around he says. I guess he doesn't know me at all. Then again, that would make things too easy.

"Where are you from?"

He sat silent and wouldn't even look at me. I guess he doesn't want to tell me or isn't going to tell me. Perhaps he doesn't even remember.

"Uh...what's it to you anyway? It doesn't matter where I live!"

He looked so sad when I mentioned his home. Poor guy.

"What's up with this strange house? How come no one is here but you?"

It was my turn to be silent. I started to remember why I feel so lonely in this house.

"No one else lives here. Just me. My mom used to live with me but she died recently."

"Oh. Sorry." His rough voice softened. He almost sounded guilty.

He's apologizing to me? "Sorry for what?"

"For...for bringing that up."

I'm touched by his kindness. "Don't worry about it." I smiled and I can feel my cheeks burning red as he stared at me. Why am I so flustered? Is it because he's a guy?

But something about him caught my attention. He is seriously pale and his nose is red. He looks sick! I noticed his ripped shirt again and I became even more concerned.

He's going to need a hot bath, something to eat and clothes. I guess I could look through dad's wardrobe. He died so long ago but mom never got rid of any of his belongings.

The thought of taking care of someone…excites me.

"You don't look so well."

"Keh! I'm fine. It's just a little cold." He alleged, looking off.

"Would you like something to eat? Maybe a bath or—"

"No thanks."

"A shirt…even?" I spoke a bit lower, pointing to the hole in his shirt.

He brushed off everything I offered and stood up. "Look, girl. I don't need pity from someone I don't even know. I can take care of myself. See ya." As he began to walk out of my room, he passed out on the floor.

"If he needed help, he should have just said so!" Right now I'm so upset and afraid something might happen to him. I couldn't bear to watch another person die.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of struggling, I managed to drag him into my bed. He's sweating profusely and I think he's dehydrated.

I propped him up with a few pillows and went to get him a glass of water. I decided to get him some food too, even though he said no. I remembered the pancakes from this morning and heated them for him. I hope he likes them.

As I walk back into my room, I see he's sitting up in the bed, looking rather annoyed.

"What happened to me?"

I set down the tray for him and pushed him back onto the pillows.

"Hey!"

"You're sick! You fainted, you have a cold, a fever, and you're pale, dehydrated and on top of that you were sweating like a marathon runner!"

"I ain't sick!" He crossed his arms and stared at the tray I put in front of him.

Why is he so stubborn? He knows he wants to eat. I guess he's just not used to being taken care of like I am. Mom used to serve me and even ran my evening bath for me. She didn't have to care for me so much, but she did and I'm just showing him the kindness I was raised with. I have to reason with him somehow so he'll eat.

I sat on the edge of my bed as he studied me suspiciously. I don't blame him for the suspicion. This is a very weird situation. "Look. I do not pity you! But you're a guest in my house and you fainted. All I'm doing is giving you a meal."

I guess I got through to him since he uncrossed his arms and ate like he'd never eaten before. He likes them? I could feel myself blushing again. I watched in amusement as he cleaned off the plate. He's starting to look much better, too. He just needed a good meal and a little rest.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome. You?" I may already know his name. Is it really…

"Inuyasha."

It is. He's the mysterious man from my book! But how? He's nothing like that romantic, poetic and openhearted man.

"Well, thanks but I should get going."

Oh no. I can't let him leave. It's my fault he even came here. Somehow. On top of that…

I don't want him to go.

"Where are you going?"

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

Here we go again. This is getting old.

"Why don't you just stay here?" I know he's going to say no.

"I can take care of myself." He seems frustrated with my kindness. Does he really not want to be taken care of?

I'm starting to get upset. If he leaves, I'll be alone again.

Then again. I should let him go. What bad luck it is to be brought here by someone like me.

I can feel my eyes watering. No! I don't want to cry in front of him!

"Huh?! W-What are you crying about?" He asked.

"Sorry. It was just nice to have company. This house is so lonely. I was hoping you'd stay. You could have your own room and I wouldn't bother you."

He started to walk out of my room. He's leaving anyway?

"I'm going out for some air. _Maybe_ I'll come back."

Once I heard the front door shut behind him, I looked out my window to see where he was going.

He's just pacing the estate, holding his head. He must be terribly confused about things. I feel awful.

Wait. What's he doing now? He just hopped up into the tree by my window. Amazing! He jumped onto the highest branch without a struggle!

He seems to be in deep thought. I wonder what he's thinking about?

* * *

_Outside..._

Damn what's with this weird place? How did I end up here? I don't smell the beach anywhere nearby so none of this makes any sense.

Wait! I had a dream about this place!

_Last night,_

_Inuyasha was lying in the sand, right next to the shore. The salt water batting at his face as the cool sand beneath his body caused his temperature to drop._

"_Hey!" A voice said above him._

_Inuyasha lazily looked up and saw a little girl staring down at him with her eyes wide. She had big brown eyes and a red bow in her hair. He could see the straps of her red overalls and a long sleeved shirt with flowers printed on it underneath._

"_What do you want, kid? Go back to your parents."_

"_Inuyasha, what is it that you desire?"_

"_How did you know my name?" He asked, feeling weaker as his consciousness was slowly slipping from him._

"_You don't have much time. Just answer my question!"_

"_I want to die. Now go away and leave me here."_

"_You're not allowed to die!" The girl said as she began pulling at his arms. "Get up, get up, get up!"_

_Inuyasha, having nothing better to do, decided to follow the weird girl. He slowly sat up, suddenly feeling a lot stronger than before._

_The girl quickly walked around so they faced one another._

'_How old is she? Like 6 or 7? This must be a dream.'_

"_Hey, what's your name?"_

"_I'm not answering any of your questions till you answer mine!" She said fiercely, hands on her hips._

"_What do I desire? I don't know! This is stupid." He grunted, looking off to the side._

"_Why are you on this beach all the time? Does it remind you of something important?"_

_He looked up at the girl, surprised she knew so much for someone so young. "I've been here for a while trying to figure that out myself."_

"_Follow me!" The little girl said as she began to run down the beach, staying close to the shore._

_Inuyasha stood and rushed after the girl, wondering what she was about to show him._

_The two stopped near a pier as the sky turned completely dark. In the light of the moon, he could see a woman in a white dress standing there, staring up at the few stars that could be seen, her hair blowing in the ocean breeze._

_Inuyasha walked towards the woman, wondering who she was. As he got closer, the woman began to turn towards him, but before he could see her face, she turned into sand and blew away with the wind._

_He turned to face the little girl who was standing behind him. "Who was that?"_

_The little girl shrugged as a big grin spread across her face, raising her cheeks. She giggled playfully and began to run off._

"_Come back here! You know something!" He said, chasing after the girl._

"_This is so weird!" The girl yelled back. "Usually, you'd be faster than me!" _

"_Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!" He asked as he ran faster, feeling his sudden strength begin to deplete._

_He had been chasing that girl for a while, until he reached a residential area. The road was dark and only one streetlight was on. The little girl stood by it, staring at Inuyasha._

"_Where are we now?"_

"_A place." She said as she rushed off, slightly slower than last time._

_Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh as he paced after the girl again. 'I don't even know why I followed her. She won't answer any of my damn questions!'_

_The girl turned the corner and led Inuyasha to a large grassy field where one huge mansion stood. He stared at the house in awe, wondering why the place was so familiar to him._

_He turned to the girl again and saw that she was floating in the air._

"_What the hell? What are you, an angel?"_

_The girl giggled. "No! Hey, you know how to climb don't you? Come this way."_

_He followed the girl as she floated up to the highest window in the house and passed straight through it._

"_Is she a ghost?" He wondered as he climbed up the side of the house. He looked into the window but couldn't see a thing. Eager to find out where he was, he pushed it open and climbed inside._

_The room was dark, except for a strange glow coming from the desk. "Hey, little girl. Where'd you go?" He asked as he approached the glowing light._

_Suddenly, everything went dark and he fell to the ground._

So…was it a dream, or what? Who was that little girl? Was she some spirit that used to live here?

But that Kagome…her scent is so familiar. Do I know her from somewhere?

I see she's staring at me from her window. I could feel her looking at me since I came out here. _Creepy bitch_.

I don't know if I should stay here. Should I really trust her? Why is she so eager for me to stay in this mysterious house?

Then again…it's not like I have anywhere else to go. I guess I'll just stay for a while. I kind of like this place. Nice land far away from other people, and she's just one human girl.

But…

If she tries anything funny, I'll kill her. I don't care if she's cute.

* * *

**ohhh boy this story is getting lots of love! Please stick with it! I'm so glad I started posting this story.**

**Hope no one is confused but now I will be telling this story from Kagome _and_ Inuyasha's POV's separately. **

**This is my first first-person POV fic and if this goes well, it won't be my last. Please continue to review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**-VQ**


	5. My Spirit

Oh, no! Did he see me looking at him? He must think I'm such a stalker.

I closed my curtains and went to prepare one of the bedrooms for him. Sota's old room seems the most suitable. It's downstairs and offers him privacy since it's next to the downstairs bathroom and the kitchen isn't too far so he can just care for himself like he wanted.

I got some nice silk sheets out the closet and readied the bed for him. I got a few of dad's old shirts and pants out of the storage area and hung them in the closet for him. I don't know how long he intends to stay but I set up the room as nicely as I could and swept a bit. How he keeps it up is his business.

The only thing left for me to do is start dinner. I have a taste for pot roast. I hope he'll eat it.

As I was setting the table and making plates, I heard Inuyasha come back in the house.

He made his way into the dining room and stared at me. It's such a rude glare. But deep down, I'm glad he came back.

"Hi. I made pot roast. Will you eat with me?"

He sat down at the table without saying a word.

I started eating, but he _shoveled_ his food as he did earlier. I must say, watching him eat isn't a very pretty sight, but maybe it's because he enjoys it.

After he finished, he sat back; arms crossed and still said nothing.

I just continued to eat while he looked at me, almost like he was studying me. It made me feel so uncomfortable while I ate, but it's nice to have someone here with me.

Once I was finished, I took the plates to the sink and he followed me. It's kind of cute how he follows me around like a puppy. I just wish _this_ puppy would talk! _Sigh._

"Let me show you to your room."

He went inside and shut the door in my face.

Well. Okay then. "Goodnight, Inuyasha."

He's not friendly at all! Maybe he needs to warm up to being here.

I'm going back to my office. This whole day is too weird.

He says he woke up in here? Well. Everything seemed to be in order except…

The book I was working on! Every page is blank! Why? After all that work I've done!

There's just one page in the typewriter.

_Your kindred spirit has brought you the truth—a real story. Now you must face the fears in your mind to prove you deserve what your heart has desired for so long._

"A real story, huh?"

Not likely. Inuyasha doesn't even want to be here.

Was this what mom meant about this typewriter? How all my dreams would come true?

I guess I need to be careful what I wish for. Inuyasha is hardly a kindred spirit of mine. We're polar opposites. Hardly even friends.

And what is this about my fears? This strange typewriting spirit is talking to me in riddles.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

* * *

I woke up this morning with Inuyasha sitting at the foot of my bed. I see he cleaned himself up and put on some shorts and a tee shirt.

"Yo."

Finally, he talks to me. "Good morning."

"I made breakfast." And he walks out.

I put on my slippers and went downstairs. The kitchen was spotless and breakfast looked delicious.

I guess I was right about him needing time to warm up to me. I sat down and ate the bacon, biscuits and sunny side up eggs he made and he stared at me, like he did yesterday.

I wonder what goes through his mind when he looks at me like that.

"The food is really good. Thank you, Inuyasha." I smiled at him. I really do want us to talk to each other.

I saw him blush as he turned away from me. It's adorable. "Yeah, Whatever."

I know I promised not to be too much of a bother to him, but it really would be wonderful if we could converse. The only thing about him that's similar to my written character is the way he looks. Does that mean he has depth and history of his own? Part of me is too afraid to ask.

I'll give him more time. I need to write a book by spring and I really should get to work drafting a concept. I took my plate and walked into the kitchen. He followed me like he did yesterday.

I don't know what runs through his mind or why he follows me around without saying anything. As I washed my dish, he sat on the counter and stared at me. Why does he keep doing that?

* * *

I'm keeping a close eye on this strange girl. Her scent is really familiar, but I don't recognize her face at all.

And why is she so pale? Is she ill? She doesn't smell sick. What's her problem?

* * *

I dried off my hands and made my way upstairs to bathe. Inuyasha stayed on the counter eyeballing me suspiciously. It's obvious he doesn't trust me.

Well, aside from him. I need to work on my book. Normally, I can come up with some pretty great stuff while I reflect during my bath.

But not today.

I continually draw a blank. Even my blanks draw blanks.

No! This is my career! This is all I have. It's…all I'm good at._ How disheartening._

I got out the tub and went straight to my office, noticing Inuyasha standing by my desk in a daze.

"What are you doing?" I demanded to know. Why was he in my office?

"Where did you get this from?" He asked, pointing to mom's typewriter.

"My mom left it for me when she—"

"Do you know where she got it from? How long has it been here?" He came close to me and began shaking my shoulders. "You have to tell me!"

"What? Why?!" I shouted, pushing him off of me. Why is he acting so insane?

"That is a Shikon Typewriter. There's only one in the entire world and it's my mother's! When she died, I looked all over my entire house for it but it was gone." He replied.

Wow, he sounds so upset. We both have a strong bond with this typewriter. Maybe that's why…

"Inuyasha, do you know anything about this typewriter?"

"Uh…sort of. My mother once told me that she would write anything personal and dear to her heart on this typewriter because it can connect the souls of all the people who use it."

I don't really understand, but this must be why Inuyasha came here.

He's glaring at me again. Could he stop doing that? It's so unsettling!

"You have a really familiar scent. You know me from somewhere, don't you?"

I suppose I need to tell him the truth. "Eh…Okay. So about a week after my mom passed, I had a dream that I was on the beach and you were there."

"And? What was I doing?"

Well, not the entire truth.

"N-nothing. You were walking on the beach and I saw you in the same clothes you had on when you woke me up yesterday."

"Then what?"

"That's where things get weird."

I sat in front of my typewriter as he stood over my shoulder.

"I used the typewriter after I had that dream. I kind of…added you into one of my stories as a main character. Then…I would come in here and pieces would be added to chapters I was writing and it was a really great romance novel but I think the fact that I wished you were real kind of…brought you…here? Heh heh…"

He looked at me like nothing I said made sense. Or like it made perfect sense and he couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Wished I was real? For what? I _am_ real!"

"I _know that_, stupid!" I retorted. Am I being too mean? Hmph why should I care? Inuyasha is constantly mean to me!

"Kagome," He began, his voice sounding much softer, "are you sure it was a dream?"

"Huh?" What does he mean by that?

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Inuyasha, forgive me for asking this but, what…happened to your mother?"

I can see the pain in his eyes. I guess I brought about hurtful memories by asking.

"She died when I was small. I don't really know what killed her. She was just so weak and needed me all the time. I ended up staying with my half-brother but he treated me like shit and kicked me out two years ago. When I lost her, I lost everything."

"That's how I felt when my mom died."

We sat in mutual silence. I guess things are hard for the both of us and this weird situation makes things more complicated.

"You can stay here as long as you want, Inuyasha. I'm sorry I made that wish and got you tangled up in this situation with me. I'm just really—"

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay." He quickly left without even turning back. _Sigh_. He didn't even let me finish.

So I didn't make him up! He's a real person!

But…

What about all those romantic pieces written on the typewriter? They don't seem to fit his personality at all!

I need to know more about this typewriter.

* * *

I took out mom's laptop and did some research.

_The Shikon typewriter was created 500 years ago. This legendary typewriter is said to connect with its owner and delve deep into the heart of that person. It is said this mysterious typewriter knows things about people that they don't even know or remember themselves. Some even say those connected to the user's hearts also become connected to the typewriter through soul ties. This strange item is capable of granting wishes but orders the wisher to cast something dark out of their heart before the wish can be fully granted. If they fail to do so, the wish is recanted and the typewriter stops working. _

_The whereabouts of this artifact are unknown._

Yeah. Unknown to you.

Regardless of what I've read, I don't believe the Shikon typewriter knows Inuyasha. He's not very friendly and he's not sweet like the guy from my story. But this typewriter connects us. I just wonder how mom got it from his mother.

* * *

_Outside_

I came back to that tree outside again. I need some time to think.

What the hell is this girl thinking? She acts like she wants me here. Stupid wench.

How did her mother get my mother's typewriter anyway? Did she sell it? Did someone steal it when I wasn't there? I need to get to the bottom of this. That typewriter has way more abilities than mother told me about.

Not only that…

I think there's something more than the typewriter connecting Kagome and me. It's just…what the hell is it?


	6. My Past

I lied in my bed like a log, just sulking. I don't want to do anything, especially writing. I don't even want to look at my typewriter right now.

What will happen from here on out?

Inuyasha hasn't spoken to me in three days. I constantly watch him from my window sitting in that tree. He'll sit there for hours then shut himself up in his room. Is he angry with me? If he is, I don't blame him.

I feel terribly sad about this. He's been intentionally avoiding me. How long will this go on for?

I'm going to talk to him.

I can feel my heart pounding, as I get closer to his room.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, he opened it and I choked on every word I wanted to say to him, then stared like an idiot.

"What? Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

He doesn't sound mad at me but…

"Inuyasha! Why have you been avoiding me? Are you mad at me?"

"What are you talking about?! You were the one who wanted things this way! Wasn't it _you_ that said if I stayed here you wouldn't bother me?"

Oh, right. I did say that. But still…I was hoping we could be friends.

He shut his door and walked past me. "I'm going outside."

He always goes outside and sits in that tree. Why doesn't he just do all that sitting in the house?

I guess I really am lonely.

It's okay. I'll just go back upstairs and indulge myself in a good book.

* * *

This girl! She gets upset that I don't talk to her but she doesn't talk to me either. Isn't that how she wanted things to be? If she had something to say to me, she should come out here and talk instead of always watching me from her window.

Now that I think about it, I've never seen her go outside. I noticed her mailbox is really full.

Is she depressed or something?

Oh…that's right. Her mother died recently.

Is that why she wanted me here? Keh! What can I possibly do for her? If she's looking for a faith healer then she called out to the wrong guy.

The least I can do is bring her all this mail she has.

* * *

Mom's phone rang. I rushed to pick it up and see who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Kagome. It's Kaede. How are you?"

My agent? Probably calling for progress on my latest book. How will I explain this disaster?

"I'm alive. I could be better, I suppose."

"I'm so sorry about what happened. I would have been there for you if I was in the country."

She's never in the country! But I'm not angry. She lives her life to the fullest and she is indeed a wonderful agent.

"I know. Thank you."

"I want to talk about your next book."

Oh great, here it comes.

"We're pushing the date back. I don't know how far, but your last book sold a 400 million copies and another publishing company wants to adapt it and turn it into a graphic novel. How does that sound?"

"R-really? That's fantastic!" I wish mom could hear this amazing news. No one else would care. I still feel overcome with joy about it.

"Alright! So no need to rush your next book. I know you're a writing machine but this is a blessing. You should take the time and recuperate. Please let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"I promise. Thank you, Kaede."

_Sigh. _It really is a blessing. I don't want to write at all. Now I can just relax and…

And…

What will I do?

* * *

I guess I'll go treat myself to a nice meal. It's a special occasion. I'll make lasagna. Mom taught me how not too long before she died. I really wish she were here to spend this special moment with me.

As I was putting the pan in the oven, I heard Inuyasha come in the house. I assumed he was going to lock himself in his room but he didn't.

"Here." He dropped a pile of letters on the kitchen table. "When's the last time you checked your mailbox? It was full."

"Dunno. Two weeks, I believe."

"Two weeks? Well when's the last time you went outside?"

Oh, good. Another thing to make him think I'm a weirdo.

"I haven't been outside in a long time."

"Are you serious? Look, I understand losing your mother is difficult—"

"It's not because of that! I never go outside, okay? I don't remember the last time I went outside." I know he could hear the shame in my voice. I sound so pathetic right now.

* * *

She doesn't go outside? That's why she's so pale. Is she allergic to the sun or something?

"Why not? Why don't you go outside?"

She looks so sad. It's awful. "I have agoraphobia."

"Agora what? What the hell is that?"

"It's a phobia of the outdoors and public places. I've had it for as long as I can remember. It's a severe case. I don't know what brought it about but it's how I've lived. I stay in the house and no one worries about me, whether I'm alive or dead. Mom was the only one who cared."

I've never felt sorry for anyone but myself until today. I don't want to see her live like this. I've got to help her somehow.

But what can a worthless half breed like me do for her?

* * *

Well, I've just ruined my own celebration by making everything depressing.

"Do you like lasagna?" I asked, changing the subject completely.

"Sure. My mother used to make it for me."

I feel like maybe Inuyasha and I are getting somewhere. Hopefully, we can be friends for a change.

"I'm celebrating today."

"Celebrating what?"

"My latest book sold 400 million copies and they're republishing it as a graphic novel."

"Oh yeah? You mean this book?" He took the book out his back pocket.

"Y-you read my book?" I can't believe this. He read my book.

"Yeah. I saw it on the shelf in the living room and I finished it this morning. It was good. It wasn't all mushy like all the other romance novels out there. It was pretty realistic."

I guess that's a compliment. "I'm just happy you read it."

Inuyasha and I sat down to eat. I'm so glad he decided to across from me at the table instead of being so far away.

"I found something inside this book." He said as he slid a picture across the table.

It's an old photo of mom and I. I held it in my hands and stared, remembering better times.

"I recognize that woman. But who is that little girl?"

"I-It's me. With my mom." She was the last to read that book. I think she was using it as a bookmark.

"Now it all makes sense! That woman was my mother's best friend! And you're the same little girl who used to come over to play with me. That's why I remember your scent. I just couldn't remember your name."

Why don't I remember that? Well…there are so many things I don't remember from when I was young. And I know for a fact it was a really long time ago because I haven't gone out the house since I was around 5 years old.

* * *

So the little girl from my dream wasn't a ghost! It was Kagome! I remember the day we met so perfectly. I was 5 at the time….

_It was the end of summer, just a week before Inuyasha was going to start school for the first time. He was upstairs in his room coloring some pictures when he heard someone come in the house._

"_Inuyasha, sweetie. Come downstairs. Someone has come to play with you." His mother called out._

_Inuyasha slowly crept down the stairs and hid behind his mother as Kagome hid behind her mother. Upon seeing the boy's ears, she ran to him giggling excitedly. _

"_Inuyasha this is Ms. Sakura's daughter, Kagome. Be nice to her."_

_Inuyasha looked at her with his eyes wide and his ears wiggling atop his head. Kagome pulled his left ear._

"_Ow! Don't do that!" He shouted._

_Kagome was startled by his shouting and began to cry._

_Inuyasha felt terrible for making a little girl cry. "Nooo! I sorry! Wanna play outside?"_

_Kagome stopped her tears and ran out the back door with him._

_Inuyasha ran around the backyard as Kagome chased._

"_Waaaait! You're too fast!" She whined, trying to catch her breath._

_Inuyasha went back to her and picked her up on his back._

_Kagome laughed as he hopped around with her on his back. "I like you. You're my boyfriend."_

"_Okay."_

_The two played outside until Kagome had to go home._

When my mother died, I forgot about Kagome. I forgot about a lot of things…but I never forgot her scent.

* * *

"Inuyasha. I don't remember a lot from my childhood. I want to remember. I want to remember what made me this way. But I can't do it alone."

He grabbed my hand in that instant. I almost lost it. His hand is so warm! Just like in my dream.

He looked into my eyes. "Then I'll help you. I don't know what I can do but I'll help." And he promised me that. I believe he will try his best. I trust that look in his eyes and the sound of his voice.

Just being here with me is enough. I don't know how much longer I would've been able to withstand the loneliness of this house.

* * *

I can't sleep at all. I decided to clean up my room a bit before making another attempt to go to sleep. There are so many things on my mind and so many things I wish would return to my mind. Why can't I remember Inuyasha? Why can't I remember what happened to me that made me so afraid to go outside? I now realize that if I don't overcome that fear, I can end up losing Inuyasha, just when we've begun to grow so close. I'm sure that's something our mothers would have wanted. That's why we met in the first place.

I have to overcome this. I have to become stronger.

As I continued cleaning, Inuyasha came into my room.

"What are you still doing up?" He asked.

"I can't sleep. Why are you up?"

"I'm always up this late. It's a habit, I guess. I don't sleep much." He sat on my bed and watched me clean. "I heard you up here making noise so I figured I'd see what was up with you."

"Inuyasha. Can I ask you a question? Are you…happy?"

"Tch. What's there to be happy about?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that myself. I would like to be happy. Wouldn't you?"

"Where's this stuff coming from?"

"I think I'll be truly happy once I can overcome my fear. I thought all my sadness would disappear once you decided to stay but I'm still very sad."

* * *

The look on her face is unsettling. It's not the same sadness you see when someone's had a bad day. This is a deep-rooted depression. I can smell it all over her.

I just wonder. Once she becomes happy, what will happen to me?

Will I be happy too?

* * *

"Inuyasha. I hope we can help each other somehow. In the dream I had, we were both so happy."

"Hmph." He stood up and went towards the door. "Go to sleep. I told you I'm gonna try and help you. I have an idea of what to do." And he was gone.

Inuyasha, what could you possibly have in mind?

* * *

I sat by my window looking at the full moon. The wind is blowing so roughly that some of the leaves are flying away. But Inuyasha is still outside. Isn't he cold?

I wish I could go out there and bring him a blanket. I want to know what's so great about sitting in that tree.

Maybe…just maybe. It's better to meet the moon and touch the wind, than to be an outsider looking in.

* * *

**gimme more reviews!**

**you guys are great :D**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	7. My Fear

Why do I feel like I'm being carried?

It's so warm…

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha is carrying me. I don't know what he's doing but I've never felt so safe. I closed my eyes again. I just like being held like this.

"Kagome." His voice is so soft and gentle. It lulls me back to sleep.

"Kagome! Wake the hell up!"

Never mind. I opened my eyes again to see we're standing by my front door.

Oh no!

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I'm gonna open the door and we're gonna sit in the doorway. You have to overcome this fear one step at a time."

Even that sounds terrifying. I want to run but he has a tight grip on me. He probably knew I would try to run away.

"Not yet! I don't want to!"

He's ignoring me!

As he unlocked the door and turned the knob, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest and my body starting to tremble. This is terrifying! Absolutely terrifying! I cannot do this! Why is he making me do this now? He didn't even warn me!

"Inuyasha, I'm not ready for this!" I squirmed and struggled in his arms until the door swung open. I can feel a slight breeze on my back and I squeezed my eyes shut. I feel motionless. I'm so terrified like that little breeze was going to swallow me whole and end my life.

Inuyasha sat down in the doorway and continued to hold me a little tighter. I'm still scared. I just want to get back in my bed.

I began to panic. I started slapping him and punching him in the face. "Get off, get off! Let me go!"

"Ow! Kagome if you don't stop hitting me, I will throw you out of the house!"

I stopped fighting him the moment he said that. I just squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head to face his chest. I don't want to see anything!

"Kagome, look. The sun is out."

I slowly turned my head with my eyes still closed and forced them open just a bit. I could see my front lawn and I opened them just a bit more. I see the beautiful bright blue sky, a few clouds and the warm bright sun. The breeze slightly blowing through my hair and… I like it. I turned around in Inuyasha's arms and lied against his chest. He makes me feel protected.

I smiled when I saw the birds flying by, chirping and singing to one another. It's so beautiful. I can't believe I've been missing out on this for so long. Why?

"You wanna go out a little more?"

I do. I'm just afraid. But…I'm not alone. Inuyasha's right here.

I gave him a nod and he lifted me up again. The further he brought me out, the more scared I became. A small whimper escaped my lips, but I _want_ to do this.

"It's okay." He promised me.

We sat on a bench on my front porch. I forgot how beautiful mom made the house look. I looked around at the porch before looking back at the outdoor scenery.

I was shivering like I was cold and I couldn't stop shaking my leg. I was still nervous about being outside.

Inuyasha gently placed his hand on my knee and my leg stopped shaking.

I think he makes me more nervous than the outdoors.

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. For the first time since he's been here, I get to see him smile.

We sat on the bench for a long time in amicable silence. I've been looking at the scenery all this time. The outside world is so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Every time I started to feel uneasy, I would move close to Inuyasha and all my fears would disappear.

What took so long? Why did I have to wait all this time to do something so simple, something so...amazing? What is it that was discouraging me? Why can't I remember, and why is it suddenly so easy? Is it because of Inuyasha? Is he the reason I'm learning to become stronger?

I think so.

I can't help but feel a bit paranoid, though. I'm not sure what it is, but I don't want to be out here anymore.

"Inuyasha, I want to go back inside."

Inuyasha stood and began walking back to the door and I clung to his back. I didn't want to walk in the house by myself.

I guess he didn't mind since he pulled me onto his back without contest and brought me into the house.

He continued to carry me up the steps as I rested my body against his back.

This feeling is so familiar…

* * *

Inuyasha gently set me down in my bed and I pulled the covers over myself.

"You did a lot better than I thought you would." He said, sounding proud of me.

It felt wonderful to have someone be proud of me. I gave him a wide smile, one that pushed my cheeks up and showed teeth. It kind of hurts to smile like this. I haven't done it in so long. I think my jaw completely adjusted to frowning.

"I just wish I didn't start to get so afraid. I don't know what came over me but I felt the need to get back inside."

"I don't know if things are gonna get easier or harder for you, but you can't do anything if you don't try to be strong on your own."

He's right. I need to become stronger somehow. I have to push myself and overcome this.


	8. Our Past

Inuyasha and I sat outside every day for the rest of the month. We would go out in the mornings, afternoons, evening, even late at night when the moon was shining and the stars were twinkling.

I finally got to meet the moon.

I even saw him in his human form! His hair turned black, his eyes turned brown and his fuzzy ears were gone! I told him I thought he was cute either way, but he got very upset and started ranting about how much he hates his "weak human form." Sometimes, he's really amusing when he's angry.

Unfortunately, I don't think my body is adjusting well to going outside. I've got a cold and a fever. I feel so weak; I don't intend to get out of bed. But I'm so miserably hot that I want to take a bath. I can hardly speak. I can't even call out to Inuyasha for help.

I guess I have to get out of bed somehow.

I struggled to sit up and as soon as my feet touched the floor, my knees buckled and I hit the ground with a thump.

That thump was my head. Oh great. Getting off the floor is going to be difficult. But the floor is nice and cool. I think I'm just going to lay here.

* * *

What the hell was that noise? That girl is always upstairs doing something. I decided to go check it out and I find her lying on the floor.

"Kagome what are you doing?"

Her only response was a loud groan. I picked her up off the floor and put her back in her bed. Judging by her scent, she's really sick.

"Inu…yasha. C-can you do me a favor?" She asked, her voice a raspy whisper.

"What is it?"

"H-help me…get to the bath. I want to take a bath."

Damn. I guess it's the least I can do since she helped me that day I passed out. I picked her up and

"W-wait."

"What's wrong now?"

"I n-need you to undress me."

She's joking right? I'm not undressing her. There have to be some things she can do for herself.

"No way. You're gonna have to try and undress yourself somehow. I'll carry you to the bathroom but I'm not undressing you."

"P-please? You're all I have."

My heart is in my throat right now. She sounded just like mother. I remember her saying the same thing to me once. How can I tell her no after that?

I set her down and lifted her shirt over her head. It's kinda hard to undress her and try not to look at the same time. I guess I gotta suck it up and just help her.

Next, I removed her shorts and my hand touched the side of her leg. I instantly got goosebumps. Maybe it's just weird undressing her.

No. It's definitely weird.

I tried not to pay too much attention to her body but I couldn't help it. It's not like she's some gross old hag. She's really beautiful, even when she's sick.

I lifted her up and made my way to the bathroom and she held onto me tightly. I 'm trying my best to ignore the feeling of her feverishly hot skin against my fingertips, but I can't.

"I'm sorry. This is probably…kind of awkward for you."

Kind of?

"Not for me." She continued. "I feel…safe with you. I know I can count on you."

Kagome is slowly making her way into my heart. I don't want her to think I'm a big softy or nothin', though.

"Yeah, whatever."

I ran her a bath and sat her in the tub. I stayed with her to make sure she didn't drown or anything. Stupid girl might fall asleep in here.

* * *

Ah, This bath feels so much better. Inuyasha is such a good guy. He may not think so, but he truly is.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. I hope you don't get sick from me."

"Keh! Don't confuse me with some weak human. As if I'd get sick so easily."

"I never thought you were weak. I just care about you."

That blush kissed his face again. It really is cute to see him embarrassed. "Y-you should focus on worrying about yourself."

"Well, don't you care about me?"

"I guess. So what?"

"So…what's wrong with that? It's nice that we have one another."

He sat silent for a change. I figure now would be a good time to break some news to him.

"Inuyasha. Your mother's name was…Izayoi right?"

I heard him let out a low gasp and saw him jump in a bit of shock. Maybe I approached this the wrong way? I just have to tell him.

"Yeah."

Well. Here goes. "I found some letters last night that…she wrote to my mom when I was going through my mom's things. She wrote them a little after my seventh birthday. She told my mom how she was losing her fight with cancer and even though my mom was the one she intended to take you in if anything were to happen to her, she didn't want to burden her since she was already dealing with me. I can give them to you if you'd like…I'm sure you'd want to see for yourself."

He just nodded his head. He looked like he was still in shock, maybe even traumatized by what I told him.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Maybe things would have turned out differently for you if it weren't for me."

"Ha. Things were the way they were meant to be. It's not your fault. My mother always put other people's problems before herself. That's how she ended up meeting my father."

"Your father?"

"My mother used to live in a convent. My father was terminally ill and asked to take refuge there. It was against their code to turn down a person in need, human or demon, but my mother was the only one who wasn't afraid of him. They ended up falling in love and when the other women of the convent found out she was pregnant, they thought it was disgraceful and kicked her out. My father's illness got the best of him before I was even born so I never knew him. "

"I wonder how our moms met."

"My mother said she'd been friends with your mother for a long time. She once told me they had a special soul tie—a bond that made them like sisters…or closer."

A soul tie? Like with the shikon typewriter. There was actually something else in those letters, something that had to do with Inuyasha and me. I'd prefer if he saw for himself. Maybe he'll be a bit less cranky after understanding his mother's wish and he can truly open up to me. I know he's still closed up and I hate it.

"What are you looking at me like that for?!" He shouted, looking at me suspiciously.

I hadn't even noticed that I was looking at him. I was so deep in my thoughts. "I-it's nothing Inuyasha. No need to get all worked up." I replied with a smile.

"Whatever. Are you done in there?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Inuyasha lifted me onto the edge of the tub and wrapped my towel around me.

"I'm sorry I'm getting water on you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll go change later. Right now, you need to get back to bed."

"Kay." I certainly can't argue with that. I'd love to get some more rest.

He carried me to my bed and took some clothes out my drawer and dressed me. This would probably be awkward if I wasn't sick and helpless, but I could tell it was strange for Inuyasha so I lifted my limbs in an effort to help him get it over with.

Finally back under my covers, but not feeling as groggy as before.

"I'll be right back." He said as he left.

I reached over to my night table for the letters his mother had written. I don't want to forget to give them to him.

These letters makes sense out of a lot of things. I hope he sees things the same way. I know he doesn't completely trust me and I'd like for him to open up to me a bit more. Of course he's changed quite a lot in the time he's stayed here but he's still very closed up and it's rare that we have lengthy conversations.

Inuyasha returned with a cup of tea for me. For someone with a good heart, he keeps himself so closed up. I wish he didn't do that. It makes me so upset.

"Thank you."

"Just get some rest."

He was about to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Take this with you." I handed him the letters.

He took them and began to leave my room. "I'll come check on you later." and he shut the door.

I wish he had stayed until I fell asleep but I know I won't be up long.

I'm exhausted.

* * *

**The mystery is slowly unfolding ^_^**

**review review review!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**


	9. Our Parents

**Sorry but the updates on this fic are going to take a bit longer. Stick with me! I really appreciate all the reviews :)**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

"_You shouldn't have come outside…"_

"_Little girl…"_

"_You shouldn't have come outside."_

I woke up sweating profusely. What was that strange dream about? What was that dark figure with glowing, red eyes looking down at me?

I often have the strangest dreams when I have a fever.

Oh well. Back to sleep.

* * *

I changed my shirt and decided to sit down and read the letters.

Just one glance at the stationery and signature told me this was definitely written by mother. Even her scent is still on them.

I…I miss her.

_My dear sister Sakura,_

_I miss you terribly. I know that Kagome is dealing with a severe trauma at the moment. I have prayed for her constantly. It hurts me to know she has such a horrific fear. I hope one day she can overcome it. I wish for you to remain strong. Things have not been easy for either of you. It's painful to lose the man you love and the father of your children, even after years it still proves difficult. I wish there was more that I could do for you, but I've been having so much trouble with Inuyasha. He refuses to go to school because the children tease him and he hides from me. I know that he, like Kagome is a gentle-hearted young person who does not deserve one bit of pain but live lives in which pain is something they must endure. Let us hope for the best for both of them._

_With love,_

_Izayoi_

I remember that. Those damned kids from my class would tease me about my ears and being a half demon, so when mother wanted me to go to school, I would sit in the tree by our house or on the roof until it was too late to go. I gave her such a hard time.

Two more letters…

_Dearest Sakura,_

_My cancer is taking a toll on my life, but Inuyasha has been giving me a break. He goes to school and comes home and helps care for me. I wish I wasn't like this. I want to take care of him. He is far too young to be taking care of me. I don't know how much longer I can fight for my life but I am trying my hardest to be strong. I hope you are doing the same. I'm glad you've been able to keep Kagome happy. I know I say this a lot but she and Inuyasha are alike in many ways. As long as someone else is okay, they are able to be happy. I wish I could provide happiness for him forever, but I can't. I know you agreed to take Inuyasha in if anything were to happen to me, but I cannot burden you. Inuyasha is a very wonderful young boy and I know he likes you but he certainly is a handful and he is a stubborn child. I know you won't have the time to work with him. I have agreed to leave him in the care of his father's son, Sesshomaru. Hopefully he will raise him to be a wonderful man. I see wonderful things in my son's future, along with Kagome's. I know one day she will be fine. Promise me that the day Kagome overcomes her fears, you will seek out Inuyasha?_

_With love,_

_Izayoi_

Mother seemed to think Kagome and I were a lot alike. She doesn't seem to be anything like me. Maybe when we were brats but not now.

Just one letter left.

_My sister Sakura,_

_I cannot hold out any longer. I wish to see you one last time before I die. I am leaving you my most treasured item, my Shikon Typewriter that Inuyasha's father left to me. I trust you will put it to good use. I have made my final wish, for our children. I wish for them to meet and form a strong bond for our sake. I believe they need each other. To be so young and full of sadness is not a life at all. I want them to love and trust one another. The night before Kagome experienced her trauma, Inuyasha was lying in his bed crying out Kagome's name. The look on his face as he slept was so frightening. When he woke up, he hadn't recalled anything when I asked him. It just goes to show they are connected and no matter what paths they take, their paths will be forced to cross again. I'm sure the Gods have a beautiful plan for the two of them to make up for their suffering. The thought of their happiness is enough for me to die peacefully. I hope to see you very soon._

_With love,_

_Izayoi_

She wrote this last one right before she died. I _do_ remember that dream. Kagome was screaming and covered in blood. The only reason I didn't tell mother was because it was so disturbing and she assured me Kagome was fine.

These memories were shoved so far back in my mind but being close to Kagome helps me remember them so clearly.

Mother wanted Kagome and I to be together.

Well. We're together now and I still wanna help her if I can. It just bothers me that I don't know what happened to Kagome. Mother called it a horrific fear. She knew what it was but she never told me.

What'll happen when she finally remembers?


	10. My Fear II

I feel so much better! Inuyasha and I started going outside again yesterday and he's been much nicer to me…well sort of. He could be nicer but I don't know if he knows how.

I made some curry and rice for him while he sniffed the wall.

Yes, he is sniffing the kitchen wall. Just when I thought he couldn't get any weirder.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"The kitchen tiles here are covering something. I can smell the wind through here."

What is he talking about?

He stood over the sink and began sniffing more.

"Here too! The tiles are covering something here."

"I don't know anything about it. The kitchen has looked like this for as long as I can remember."

* * *

Sure. As long as _YOU_ can remember. There's something behind this house that's being hidden from view. I'm gonna take a look later.

* * *

"Here let's eat!" I handed him a plate and he sat down to begin eating.

"AHHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He screamed. "THIS IS TOO SPICY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!"

"It's curry! I didn't even make it that spicy! If you don't like it just say so!"

Geez. He doesn't have to make a scene if he doesn't like it!

"I hate it! It's terrible! Don't ever make this again!"

What a jerk! I'm not cooking for him anymore.

"Well you can feed yourself from now on, mister!" I took my plate upstairs and shut my door.

Unbelievable! I constantly go out of my way to feed him and he feels the need to be so rude? He needs to learn to think about other people's feelings! I'm not speaking to him until he apologizes.

* * *

I've been in my room all day but now I'm hungry.

Damn it!

Why is it the moment I decide to come in the Kitchen, Kagome's in here?

She glared at me for a moment and went back upstairs.

She's still angry. It's been an entire day and she still won't talk to me.

While it's convenient for me so I can avoid her yelling, I hate knowing she's so upset because of me. She didn't even say goodnight to me last night. That was weird. Now I know why Kagome hates being alone in this house. It feels awful.

Still…I'm not apologizing.

As I stood in the kitchen I started to notice that scent from the wall again. Kagome will probably kill me if I take the tiles down but the only way to get to the back of the house is through here.

Weird built house. I can't even go around to a backyard fence or something. Her house completely wraps around this area.

I know! I can go above it. I'll easily climb over the house and find out what's behind this wall.

* * *

I sat in my room and enjoyed my lunch by the window. Stupid Inuyasha. He hasn't said a word to me!

I'm not particularly angry with him for insulting my food anymore. I took into account the fact that he's not human and his taste buds are probably far more sensitive than mine.

I just miss him. Maybe I should apologize for being inconsiderate with my cooking? I just want him to speak to me again.

Wait—what is he doing? I see Inuyasha is outside again. He jumped into the tree and he's looking directly at me!

Inuyasha smirked at me before lunging himself onto my windowsill.

"What are you doing?!" I called out.

He simply ignored me and continued to ascend. Where is he trying to go?

Since I'm more comfortable with going outside—at least in my front yard, I decided to step outside and investigate.

Now, this is my first time stepping foot outside the house on my own, but I'm used to it so I can do it.

I took slow steps around the house to the side where my window is. I looked up and realized Inuyasha was standing on the roof glaring down in the opposite direction. What is he looking at? What's over there?

"Hey! What are you doing?" I yelled up to him. "Get off the roof before you hurt yourself!"

"Shut up! I ain't gonna fall." He yelled back. He's so callous that it's disgusting!

"Would you mind telling me why you're up there to begin with?"

"I mind!" He yelled as he jumped down to the other si—hold on.

Other side?! What's over there? "Inuyasha come back! I want to know what's over there too!"

* * *

This is sick. I guess no one had any intentions of coming back here ever again. Maybe it was left this way intentionally. I don't know.

There's police tape caught around some chairs, old blood splatters on the concrete, the table, the chairs and even the back wall…was there a massacre here?

Is that why Kagome was covered in blood in my dream all those years ago?

What's this? Tiny, bloody footprints? These have to be Kagome's. What did she see back here?

She has no idea that this is here. I don't want to tell her. I don't want to see her upset or scared. I can't be the one to bring back bad memories for her.

But she's going to pry and be nosy about what I'm doing back here.

This area is so disturbing. The aura here is unsettling. Something evil died here. I just know it. Just sticking around over here makes me sick.

* * *

What is he doing over there? I want to see! If he doesn't tell me what's going on, I'm going in the house to rip down the tiles on the wall. It's _my_ house.

I see he's finally returned. "Inuyasha come down here right now!"

"Leave me alone!" He shouted.

Ugh. Why can't he just be nice? All I want to do is ask him a question.

"Please?" I guess I'll be the nice one.

Inuyasha finally came down and faced me. Now I can get some answers.

"So…what'd you find back there?"

He quickly turned away from me. He looks sick again. Oh no, he's not going to faint now is he?

"Kagome. You really don't remember anything at all from when you were little?"

I thought about it really hard. Nothing comes to mind. My past is a complete blur.

"No, I don't." I told him. "I don't even remember my own father."

Inuyasha is starting to look sicker. "Y-your father, you say. Do you know where he died?"

"I-I think he died at home. After he passed away, no one spoke about him. My mom moved all his things to storage and that was all I knew." I wonder where he's going with this. "Inuyasha, why did you ask?"

"Just forget it, okay?"

Forget it? How can I? He just randomly started questioning me about my father. There must be a reason for it.

"There's no way I can let it go. Why did you ask those questions? What did you see behind my house?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying!" I shouted at him. My shout must have been ferocious. Even he flinched at the sound of it.

"I'm not lying! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Protect me? Why? What is there to protect me from? Inuyasha, answer my questions!"

"I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want to see you upset or scared! I want to help you but it's getting so difficult and you need to stop fucking prying for your own good!"

I don't understand at all. I can't let this go. There's something behind my house that may hold some kind of information about my childhood, so it seems. Yet he won't tell me? I really will rip down those tiles if need be.

"Inuyasha. I cannot under any circumstances let this go. It'll be on my mind constantly that not only are you keeping secrets from me, it's a secret about my home!" I can feel the tears trickling down. Tears of frustration.

"Stop crying! Please! W-we'll talk about this. Just not now."

"Why do I have to wait!?"

"Because the thought of hurting you hurts me too. I can only imagine the damage I might do if I tell you what's back there. I don't think you're ready to find out because it might have something to do with your fear!"

His words made me afraid to know what's back there. I guess I'll cease arguing with him and wait. He's been so patient with me and he is the reason I am outside right now.

"Fine. I'll wait. Just answer one simple question for me."

"What?"

"Why do you sit up in this tree all the time?"

"It reminds me of my childhood. I used to hide in a tree in front of my house when my mother wanted me to go to school. I guess I figured…if nothing can reach me, nothing can hurt me."

"That's pretty much my attitude when it comes to staying in the house. But you taught me that if I stay out of reach of all things, I miss out on some good things."

"I'm sorry about the other day."

I didn't think he was going to apologize. I guess he's not so full of himself. "It's okay. I'm not even upset anymore."

I turned and noticed the sun is setting. I guess I should make dinner. I'm still a little self conscious about cooking for him but it's worth a shot. I'm so used to cooking for two.

I suppose we both had the same idea to head inside since we're both walking towards the door.

There's still a small piece of me that really wants to know what's behind my house. Then again…something inside me tells me I don't ever want to find out.


	11. Our Past II

**Having a bad day**

**some reviews would really lift my spirits!**

**xoxo**

**-VQ**

* * *

_Inuyasha and his mother walked up to a big white house with much land out front. He stared at the huge estate in awe as he felt like a speck in the grass._

"_Mother, what's this place?" He asked as they walked to the front door._

"_This is Ms. Sakura and Kagome's house, sweetie."_

_Inuyasha was excited. He loved spending time with Kagome. "Are we here to play?"_

"_No, Inuyasha." She knelt down in front of him and gave him a serious face. Inuyasha gulped and looked in his mother's eyes. Her usually soft face had hardened as her eyes were filled with pain. "We're here to say bye-bye to Kagome."_

"_W-where's she going? Is she moving away?" _

"_She's sick and needs to spend some time with the doctors. We won't be seeing her for a long time."_

_Inuyasha immediately began to cry. "No! I don't want to say bye! She's my only friend! Mother why are you doing this! Why can't I be with her?"_

"_Inuyasha please don't cry. You have to be strong for Kagome. She's very sick. She can't even talk anymore."_

_Inuyasha wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve. "Why not? What happened to her?"_

"_Sweetheart, she's sick. The doctor has to find out exactly what's wrong with her. That's why she has to spend time with them. So they can make her better."_

"_Is she…going to die?"_

"_No, no. She'll be just fine." Izayoi promised as she stood up. "Let's not keep her waiting." She told him as she grabbed his hand and knocked on the door._

_Sakura opened the door and smiled at both of them. "Nice to see you."_

_Inuyasha ran in the house searching for Kagome by her scent. He found her sitting in the living room on the floor._

"_Gome! You okay?" He asked as he sat next to her._

_Kagome stared at him with droopy red eyes._

"_Mother said you can't talk no more. Did you forget how?"_

_Kagome continued to stare as her blank face turned sad and her bottom lip trembled._

_Inuyasha grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I love you, Gome. Even if you can't talk."_

_The two sat on the floor as Kagome stared at him, trying to relay a message with her eyes that he just couldn't follow. She wanted to cry but she doubted any tears would fall._

"_I hope the doctor can make you unsick so we can play. I wanna go to the beach again."_

_Kagome squeezed his hand tighter._

"_Inuyasha, it's time for us to leave." Izayoi told him as she came in the living room._

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stared with those same sad eyes. "I'm gonna come see you when you get better. I promise. Pinky promise." He held up his pinky to her and she grasped it with her own._

_Inuyasha slowly stood up and Kagome refused to let go of his hand. She started to wail at the top of her lungs and Sakura ran in to see what was going on._

"_What happened?"_

"_She doesn't want me to leave. Can't I stay with her?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "I'm sorry but she needs to spend time with the doctors."_

"_But she's scared! I can tell by her scent."_

"_Come on, Inuyasha. We really do have to go."_

_Kagome continued to scream and grabbed his hand with both of hers._

_Sakura grabbed Kagome and cradled her in her arms. "Shh. It's okay. Inuyasha will come back soon."_

_Izayoi grabbed Inuyasha's hand and took him out of the house. As they walked, Inuyasha looked back at the house as Kagome's scent slowly faded away._

* * *

I woke up gasping for air and tears streaming down my eyes. I was here before! I remember that so perfectly. How could I forget Kagome? How the fuck could I do that to her?

I have to go wake her up and talk to her.

The second I got to her room, I opened the door and saw that she was awake reading a book. I wonder why she's up so late?

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha? Do you know what time it is?"

"I need to talk to you!" I sat on her bed next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I was here before. When we were younger."

"What?"

"My mother brought me here to say goodbye to you. Don't you remember at all?"

"I try all the time, but I really can't. I'm sorry."

Figures she wouldn't remember. The memories must have been painful. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I abandoned you, my only friend. And you cried so hard when I had to leave. It killed me. I felt like you took part of my soul when you held onto me for dear life and cried."

* * *

Not that I don't believe him, but I don't remember a single bit of this information. I feel horrible. He looks so distraught over this. He even looks like he was crying. This is truly awful. How can I console him?

I grabbed him and held him tightly. It's the only thing I can think of. It's what mom used to do when I was in a great deal of pain.

"I'm sorry I can't remember this. But it's okay. We're together now, right?"

"I'll never let you be alone again, Gome."

Something about that nickname sparked a memory that was buried deep in my mind…

_Kagome was on the beach standing in the water when she suddenly let out a scream._

"_It's a stingyfish! I'm gonna get stinged!"_

_Inuyasha quickly came and swooped her off the shore and cradled her in his arms._

_Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I thought it was gonna stinged me."_

"_No way! I protect you, Gome!"_

"Inuyasha. I remembered something from my childhood. Our…childhood."

"Really? What?"

"We were at the beach and I thought I was going to be stung by a jellyfish. You carried me away and told me you would protect me…and you called me Gome. You're the only person who ever called me that."

"I remember that day. You were just standing there staring at it like you were too afraid to move."

"I was afraid. I guess I'm just easily frightened."

He's laughing at me! And I can feel my cheeks turning red again.

"I don't think you ever forgot these things, Kagome."

"Well if I'm remembering them now I—"

"No. I'm talking about all the books you've written. I read them all."

He read _all_ my books?

"There are a lot of things in your books that jogged my memories about us. Every book you've written, there's a beach. There's a guy who promises to protect some girl and they always part ways but end up finding each other."

He's right…now that I think about it, all my romance novels were based off memories and experiences.

"Your last book though…" He continued as he looked away from me. He looks very embarrassed. "It's like you rewrote our entire story. From the day we met, to now."

"I just never understood what inspired me to write romance all the time."

"Your whole book is factual, Kagome. Think about it: Two young kids meet for the first time, they're both shy but end up spending time together. When the sun had set, the girl had to go home but promised to see the boy again. She anticipated his return. When they met again, they went to the beach with their parents and the boy told his mother "we're going over there" as he pointed to some desolate spot on the beach. The mother told him to protect her, and he said "of course I will!" They walked away holding hands and the girl told the boy "I love you. I love you a lot." The boy said "I love you too." She said "No, I love you like my mommy loves my daddy." And he said "That's what I meant too." Then I guess you forgot what happened when we parted ways, so you made something else up about how the boy moved away but promised to meet the girl again. She thought about him every day and one day he sent her a letter when he was in the army, they met up, got married, lived happily…the end."

Did all of that really happen? I thought all this time I was writing based off my imagination. I don't know what to say to him about this.

"Every book you've written seems to be about us meeting again someday. I figured that out and I started to remember things about you."

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question? What...exactly did you go through since the last time I saw you?"

"Well I was going to school and getting picked on by those bastard children. Then, my mother grew very ill and she died. I went to live with my half brother. At first, he treated me like his family until I got older. He…he started to tell me I was just a disgusting half breed and I wasn't his brother. When I turned 18, he kicked me out. I had a job at the time, but I was never able to make ends meet so I stayed at shelters and slept outside. I lost my job two months before I ended up here and I remembered that beach. So I spent a lot of my time there, trying to remember the things I couldn't recall. You know, the good times. After awhile, I started to give up. I stopped eating and drinking, hoping I would die."

"That's why you fainted when you were here."

"I went two weeks without food or water, but I just wouldn't fucking die. I know it was because of my demon blood. I didn't want to live anymore. I thought about drowning myself, or slitting my wrists, but every time I considered the easy way out, something kept…kept stopping me. I still wasn't trying, but I wasn't dying either."

His story deeply saddens me. We both suffered so much in our lives. We really _do_ need each other.

"Inuyasha…I know there are still things I need to remember but as I get closer to remembering, and even closer to you, I feel so afraid. I don't even know what I'm afraid of."

"Don't force yourself."

"How long do you plan…to stay here?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No! I…I never want you to leave."

"Then I won't leave."

As time progressed, he became the one holding me. I lied on his chest and held onto him. Perhaps I should deem this inappropriate or even awkward but it's Inuyasha. The key to my childhood memories—or better yet, he _is_ my childhood memories: My only friend and apparently, my only love. How could this be weird at all?

"I was thinking…"

"About what?"

This idea might sound stupid to him but… "I think we should go to that beach. At least…before it gets too cold. I want to go there again. I want to remember everything. I want to really remember you, and those good times you spoke of."

"You wanna go tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? I've never been further than the front yard! But I should do it. I don't think it's necessary for me to be afraid anymore. Not if Inuyasha is with me.

"Okay. Tomorrow it is."


	12. Our Past III

_The next morning_

I'm so afraid. I'm really taking a plunge here. Inuyasha is taking me to the beach from our childhood in a few moments. It's just been so long since I've gone past this house. What is the world like?

As excited as I am, there is this uneasy feeling I can't get over. I am overwhelmed by fear…fear of things I don't remember or understand.

"Hey Kagome, you ready?"

"Uh…Just a sec!"

I guess I'll stop dawdling and put my clothes on.

I put my dress and stockings on. All I need is a hat… where oh, where is my hat?

"Kagome, c'mon let's go!"

He's such a nag. "Help me find my hat! It matches this dress."

"You mean this one?" I turned around and he was pointing to the hat sitting in the chair by my door.

"Yeah." I grabbed my sweater and hat and followed him out.

"So how do I look? Is this okay?"

"You look cute."

Cute!? A guy has never called me cute before. "Th-th-thank you." _Sigh._ I sound like such a freak, flubbing all my words like that.

"Sure. Let's go."

I slowly, but nervously followed him down the steps. I feel like I'm walking towards my death. I really want to go to this beach. I have to see it again! I just can't get over this constant feeling of anxiety. I don't even know what it's from!

We got out the door and began to walk towards a new part of the world—for me at least. Once we reached my fence, I couldn't move. My body had shut down.

Am I about to…

Yeah. I am crying. This is ridiculous! What am I so afraid of? The one person I can trust is _right there._

"Kagome, come on!" He said, looking back at me. "You can do this! It's no different from what we've been doing all this time."

"It is so!" I argued. "There's a whole different world out there!"

Inuyasha began walking back towards me. He's probably going to carry me again. I can feel my heart thumping in my chest as he comes closer. If he tries to drag me past the fence, I'm afraid I may hit him again.

He stood over me with his arms crossed. He loosened his arm fold and put his hands on my shoulders before slowly gliding them down my arms. I can feel goosebumps forming on my skin from the way he tickled my arms.

"You're so beautiful in the sunlight." He said as he lifted my head up by my chin.

What did he just say?! What is he doing, touching me like this?! He's making me nervous!

Why is he so close? What are you doing, Inuyasha!? Is he about to…

He's kissing me! My heart and stomach are full of butterflies, I can hear fireworks, I can smell the sweet fragrance of his skin, feel the softness of his lips, the comfort of his embrace! He just stole my first kiss and it was beautiful!

Then, he pulled away and began to walk away from me.

"Hey!" I shouted after him, but he wouldn't stop. I ran after him to catch up, nearly losing my hat. "You can't just kiss a girl and walk away like that!"

He started to laugh as he patted my head.

"What's so funny?"

"Look around you, stupid."

I took a look around.

Where is this?! All these houses! This quiet street and nicely paved sidewalk! Was I so distracted by one kiss that I walked off my own property without even noticing!?

Inuyasha tricked me!

* * *

I knew that would work on her! That was too easy!

To be honest, I'm surprised it worked so well. Did I really catch her offguard that much?

It must be because she doesn't like the fact that I kissed her.

* * *

I'm beginning to shake. I feel so out of my comfort zone and it's terrifying.

There he goes again! Making me nervous. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Believe me, Kagome. What you are afraid of is not out here." He said. "Just come on. I won't let go of your hand even for a second."

As I was walking alongside Inuyasha, I noticed just how easy it had become to walk through my neighborhood.

"See? You probably don't have agorawhatever after all."

"Or I'm just feeling courageous because you're with me."

He began to blush and tossed my hand away. "Don't be ridiculous! Um...ah!" He quickly grabbed my hand again. "Sorry."

"Hey, do you know how to get to the beach from here?"

"Yeah. I told you a ghost showed me the way. Well, a ghost of you as a kid."

"Sometimes I feel like my childhood self is separated from my actual self and that is why I can't remember much."

"Well the memories will probably all come back soon."

We started to turn the corner when a nostalgic feeling swept over me and I felt an incredible warmth in my heart.

"There's one place I think we need to go first."

"Where?"

"You'll see. I just hope you remember."

We've arrived at a strip mall. It's crowded with people! People I've never seen before. I'm feeling nervous once again and I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and held on tightly.

"Don't worry." He said as he pointed at a sign. Denny's Ice Cream Shop? The cream orange color sign with the vanilla ice cream cone beside it seem so familiar.

As we got closer to the shop, a little girl in a stroller waved at us. We both waved back, smiling.

"She's so cute." I said.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha pushed the door open and allowed me to step in first.

I looked around the small shop and a table in the back caught my eye.

"I wanna sit there."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It seems like the best place to sit."

"Well I'll be damned!" An old man shouted from behind the counter. "Is that little Inuyasha and Kagome?!"

"Hey Mr. Taru." Inuyasha said with a grin as he shook his hand.

"How've you two kids been?"

"Well we just reunited recently so we're catching up."

"I see Kagome over there is still as shy as ever."

"Haha...yeah."

"So how are your mothers?"

"They both passed away."

"Aw I'm so sorry, kid. But it's good you two have each other, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I think its what our mothers wanted."

"So how about I bring you guys an old favorite you two shared to help ya know...rekindle things?"

"You say that like we had some kind of romance!"

"For a couple of 6 year olds you two seemed serious! Sit down and I'll bring youse something special."

Inuyasha and I sat at that back table and a painting of a lighthouse sitting on a tiny peninsula caught my eye.

"Why do I recognize that place?"

"Not the place, the picture. We used to sit here whenever we came here."

"Really? I think I...sort of remember."

Why is he rolling his eyes at me? "Dont force yourself. You can trick your mind into developing false memories. I learned that in science class."

"That's a load of crap!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!" I shouted as I got up and moved to his side of the table.

"Here you are! Two banana banana splits!" That man Mr. Taru brought us two big bowls of ice cream.

"A banana...banana split?"

Inuyasha is inhaling his, while I'm still examining mine.

"Just eat it!"

I took my first spoonful and smiled. I don't know if there is any other place in this city where I could get banana ice cream. The cold, sweet taste reminds me of something buried deep in my mind.

I just can't quite place it yet.

Looking over at Inuyasha with his face in his bowl overwhelms me with relief. I have never felt so happy to be by his side.

* * *

Kagome squeezed me tightly out of nowhere and I almost choked on a banana chunk.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just happy to be with you."

"Uh. I'm happy to be with you too!"

* * *

Inuyasha and I finally made it to that beach. My heart feels heavy. I cannot explain this feeling.

Then again, yes I can. There is an enormous void being filled.

We sat in the sand just a few feet from the shore. Inuyasha looks so deep in thought, like he's experiencing the same feeling as I am.

"What are you thinking about?"

He didn't respond.

"Inuyasha?"

He slowly turned his head to me. "I was watching those two kids over there." He said, pointing to the shore. "They remind me of us when we were little." He chuckled a bit. It's sweet to see a softer side of him.

I looked up at those kids. They were holding hands and smiling, like they loved each other very much. Perhaps it is a more naive love that doesn't hold the same principles as serious romantic love between adults.

I looked over at Inuyasha again and I feel my cheeks heating up and butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

Maybe young love isn't so naive. I just feel so guilty because Inuyasha is catching up with me, but I feel like I'm just getting to know him. Yet, at the same time, I feel so comfortable around him, like I've known him forever.

"Kagome what's on your mind?"

"Inuyasha. In a technical sense, you're still my boyfriend aren't you? Since we never formally broke up."

"Uh. I guess so."

"Well as of now I am breaking up with you."

"What for?!"

"You pulled that mean trick on me earlier when you kissed me."

"That wasn't a trick!"

"Oh? Then what was it?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted you to know I was here for you."

"Ah. I understand and I forgive you."

"Are we still broken up?"

"Do you want us to be?"

"Huh?! I-I...No! I mean! Whatever. I don't care!" He said coldly as he turned away from me.

He's so hilarious that I can't help but laugh.

I think it's time now, for Kagome and I to go to the place that brought us together. The pier further down. I stood up and reached out for her hand, which she grabbed apprehensively.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

There she goes with all those damn questions.

"Just be quiet and follow."

As we started approaching the pier, she stood still like a statue, eyes wide, staring off into space.

"Ka…gome?" I called out her name. "Kagome!"

I can't reach her anymore. It's like her mind is completely gone. What's happening to her?

"Kagome!"


End file.
